Digimon: The Movie
Digimon: The Movie is a 2000 American film adaptation of the first three Japanese Digimon films distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film used footage from the films Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, and Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Touchdown!!/Supreme Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals. In comparison to the original films, Digimon: The Movie had a significant degree of editing, with more than 40 minutes of scenes from the individual Japanese versions cut out to save time and several plot changes. The main theme song to the movie is the "Digi Rap", a remixed and re-working of the theme song from the TV series. The track is performed by M.C. Pea Pod and Paul Gordon. Plot Angela Anaconda A four-minute short film featuring characters from the Angela Anaconda series appeared before the film in the theatrical and home media releases. In this segment, Angela and her friends line up to watch Digimon: The Movie, but Nannette and her friends cut in line since they have passes. As Angela makes a mad dash to save seats for her friends, Mrs. Brinks (with help from Nannette) sits in front of her, blocking her view. Angela scornfully imagines herself Digivolving into Angelamon to defeat Mrs. Brinks and Nannette, removing all obstacles in enjoying her movie. However, everyone in the audience realizes they are in the wrong movie, so they quickly leave to go to the correct theater, leaving Mrs. Brinks and Nannette behind with the latter covered in food. Eight Years Ago In Highton View Terrace, before their adventure in the Digital World, siblings Tai and Kari Kamiya witness a Digi-Egg emerging from their computer. The egg soon hatches, revealing a Botamon. The Digimon rapidly digivolves into Koromon and then a very large Agumon, who unintentionally destroys a good part of the neighborhood, Kari states that this isn't the same Agumon they become friends later with. A second Digi-Egg appears in the sky to reveal a Parrotmon. Agumon digivolves to Greymon, but brutally loses the battle. Tai wakes Greymon with Kari's whistle, who defeats Parrotmon and disappears with him. Four Years Later About six months after the DigiDestined departed from the Digital World, Izzy discovers a Digi-Egg on the internet that has been infected by a virus. He rushes over to Tai's apartment to inform him about the newly hatched Digimon, Kuramon. Tai and Izzy monitor it and are astonished as Kuramon consumes large amounts of computer data to rapidly digivolve to Keramon. Gennai appears in a transmission from the Digital World, warning them about the dangers of his growth. He dispatches Agumon and Tentomon to stop the Digimon. Keramon digivolves into Infermon and easily defeats the Champion and Ultimate forms of Tentomon and Agumon. Izzy realizes that Keramon completely skipped over his Champion form and digivolved straight to his Ultimate level. Tai tries to alert the rest of the DigiDestined, but only succeeds in enlisting the help of Matt, T.K., Gabumon and Patamon. Agumon and Gabumon Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, prompting Infermon to Digivolve into Diaboromon. A massive amount of emails are sent to Tai and Izzy from people around the world who are watching the battle from their computers. This causes WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to slow downand they are severely injured in the fight. Diaboromon begins to duplicate himself at an exponential rate and infects computers at the Pentagon, launching two nuclear intercontinental ballistic missiles: one headed for Colorado, the other for Tai and Izzy's neighborhood in Odaiba, Tokyo. Refusing to lose hope, Tai and Matt's bond with their Digimon allow them to become digital and enter the internet to comfort WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Tai and Matt remind them about all the people around the world watching them and sending emails with encouraging words. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon are revived by the collective power of the millions of children around the world and DNA Digivolve to Omnimon. Omnimon easily defeats all of the Diaboromon copies, leaving only the original. With one minute left until the missile impact, Diaboromon is still too fast for them to hit. With seconds left on the clock, Izzy redirects the incoming emails to Diaboromon to slow him down. Omnimon destroys Diaboromon through the head just in time and the nukes are disabled just before detonation. However, the same virus that created Diaboromon tracks down Willis and corrupts Kokomon. Present Day While visiting Mimi in New York, T.K. and Kari witness a battle between Willis, Terriermon, and Kokomon's corrupted Champion form Wendigomon (still referred to as Kokomon). Wendigomon cryptically insists for Willis to "go back", to which he interprets as returning to Colorado. Thinking that he is to be in danger, Kari e-mails Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, and Cody Hida for help in hopes of assembling in Colorado. However, T.K. and Kari's train becomes derailed by Wendigomon on the way and they are unable to meet with the others. Meanwhile, after taking planes and taxis, Davis, Yolei, and Cody meet Willis in a truck. When Willis tries to get their group transportation to his house for some pizza, the ride leaves without him and Davis; however, Davis devises a plan to get themselves to Colorado faster with the help of Raidramon. At the rendez-vous point, Davis, Yolei, and Cody began to question Willis' knowledge about Wendigomon. Hesitantly, Willis reveals that he, as a child, tried to create a digi-egg after experiencing the joys of having his twin Digimon (Terriermon and Kokomon). However, this only resulted in Diaboromon's creation. Willis assumes full responsibility for the situation. However, Davis and Terriermon convince him to let them help, as they are friends and are on the same team. At Willis's home the next morning, Wendigomon expectedly reappears, but Digivolves to Antylamon and easily defeats the DigiDestined. Once digivolved into Cherubimon, he proceeds to eat their Digimon, but T.K. and Kari arrive at the nick of time to provide back-up with Angemon and Angewomon. Angry, Cherubimon de-Digivolves the Digimon then de-ages the Digidestined, revealing that he wanted Willis to "go back" in time to when the "strange" spirit first attacked him. To combat him, Angewomon and Angemon Digivolve to their Mega forms, Magnadramon and Seraphimon, to release two Golden Digi-Eggs for Willis and Davis. Veemon and Terriermon Golden Armor Digivolve to Magnamon and Rapidmon and allow themselves to be swallowed by Cherubimon. Inside, they see a manifestation of Wendigomon's true self, who begs them to destroy the virus. After doing so, Cherubimon succumbs to his injuries and dies. After saying goodbye to his new friends, Willis and Terriermon walk back home to find Kokomon's Digi-egg on the beach. Category:Films and other media Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:2000s